


Maid In Manhattan

by Justafew



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafew/pseuds/Justafew
Summary: So I decided to write a new fic, based on the movie Maid In Manhattan!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for the (probably many) mistakes you'll find in this fic.  
> With that being said: I hope you enjoy this one!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Delphine rushed the streets of New York, only to stop when she arrived at her usual coffeeplace to pick up her black coffee and a bagel, before rushing off again. 

“Hey Del, just on time!” the hotelclerk smiled at her.  
  
  
“Yes, always!” Delphine gave him a small smile as she opened the door that was for hotelstaff only.   
She walked down the stairs towards the womens dressing room.  


“Hey babe!” she heard Krystal greeting her happily.   
“So, I met this guy yesterday... His name is Hector and you wouldn’t believe it!” Krystal shrieked.   


“Ah, let me guess.. He is everything you need and more?” Delphine laughed, because she knew Krystal too well.   
Krystal was an excentric kind of girl, but she had the biggest heart. When Delphine started working at the Beresford as a maid she and Krystal clicked immediately and they quickly became friends.  
  
  
“Alright ladies, today is an important day!” Mrs. Sadler said when she walked in the room, followed by Mr. Hendrix, the manager of the hotel.   
“But before I brief you, Mr. Hendrix has an announcement to make.   


“Right. As you might know, there’s going to be a spot for assistant manager. So.. we’ve decided to fill that vacancy with inhouse personel. Perhaps one of our butlers.”  He said awkwardly while pointing at Felix, one of the more expieriences butlers.   
  
  
“Excuse me, mr, Hendrix?” Krystal coughed.  


“Yes?”  


“Well, if there’s an opening for manager.. could a maid apply for it?” She asked, nudging Delphine’s shoulder.  


“Well, uh.. Technically, if an empleyee has been here for three years then he, or indeed she is qualified to apply. So, absolutely, why not. Anything is possible. Okay, Mrs. Sadler, I’ll leave it to you from here” he said and walked away.  


“Del! You should, like, totally apply for manager!” Krystal whispered in her ear. 

“Oh no, no, no.. I don’t think so.” Delphine replied while Krystal picked up an application form for Delphine.   
  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous Del! You complain all the time, saying you could do so much more, so here’s your chance!” Krystal pushed the form in Delphine’s hands with a ‘don’t fight me over this’-look on her face.   
  


“There’s a new guest coming to the Parksuite today. Her name is Caroline Lane and she transfered from The Four Seasons. She prefers purple orchids and lavender scents, by the way. Cormier, Goderitch, you’ll be taking care of the Parksuite. Also, watch out for our guest in room 411, he tends to strip. Be careful ladies, he’s a full monty.” Mrs Sadler said with a roll of her eyes. 

  
“And last but not least, we’ll be expecting a very important guest this afternoon. Ms. Niehaus, as you might know, will be running for senator and she’ll be spending a couple of days in the Presidential suite. Make sure she’ll have everything she needs. Okay now, off you go!” Mrs Sadler dismissed them with a wave of her hands. 

  
Delphine and Krystal cleaned the Parksuite and Delphine even put in the effort to place a small piece of lavender on one of the pillows. 

“Oh darling, you are quite inventive aren’t you?” Caroline Lane complimented Delphine when she saw the lavender.   
  
  
“You are one of our most respected guests here Ms. Lane” Delphine replied, a fake smile plastered on her face. 

  
“Oh you are the best maid I’ve ever had! By the way... I need an enormous favor dear, normally I would do it myself but I am so busy” Caroline said dramatically. Delphine rolled her eyes at her, thankfully Caroline didn’t notice. “Anything Ms. Lane” 

  
“Could you take my Dolce & Gabbana clothes back to the boutique? I thought I liked them I think they’re to ordinary for a woman like me.” she waved her hand in disapproval.  


“Ofcourse, Ms. Lane.” 

  
“Oh you’re such a lifesaver, Dolores!”  
  
"It's Delphine.." Delphine softly spoke under her breath.   


Thankfully Caroline Lane took off after that, because Delphine was afraid she might just throw up in her mouth if she had to spend another minute in the womans presence.   
  
She started to grab the clothes from the closet in order to bring them back to the boutique later.  


“Oh my god” Krystal shrieked when she saw the clothes.   
  
  
“This is, like, totally unreal! Just feel the fabric Del!”   
  
  
“Krystal! Leave that! I’m going to bring that to the boutique as soon as possible” Delphine chided.   


“Oh don’t be such a square Del.. I mean, seriously! This costs over 5000 dollars!” Krystal clapped her hands excitedly.   
“You should totally try it on!”   


“Krystal, non! I am not trying on these clothes. They’re not mine and it’s wrong!” 

  
“Technically they’re nobody’s at this moment. That Carol or whatever her name is doesn’t want it and the boutique doesn’t have it yet...” she grinned. 

  
“Come on Del... when are maids ever going to be able to wear something like this?” Delphine always found it hard to say no to Krystal, especially when she looked at her like that. 

  
“Alright, but just for a minute!” Delphine giggled. Trying it on wouldn’t hurt anyone, and Krystal was right: Delphine would never be able to afford such clothes. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. 

  
“Oh my god, Del.. you are so hot! If I was gay I would totally do you right now!” Krystal giggled, earning herself a slap on the butt from Delphine. 

  
“You wish!” Delphine teased back.  


“I am so going to take pictures of you!” Krystal said and walked out of the room to grab her phone from her cart, wich was parked just outside of the room. 

Delphine gave herself a once over in the mirror and pulled her hair back.  _Don’t be ridiculous Delphine!_ she chided herself. 

  
“Rufus!! _No!_ Come back here!” she suddenly heard a female voice in the room. When Delphine looked over her shoulder she saw a big gray Great Dane running into the suite, followed by a tiny  female form. 

“I am, like, totally sorry! Your door was open and Rufus just barged in here!” she spoke fast, using her hands to emphasize her words. Delphine immediately recognized her as Cosima Niehaus, the woman who was currently running for senator.   
  
  


“No, it’s okay” Delphine replied, waving her hand.  Cosima looked at her then, not having the chance earlier.  


“Oh, uh hi!” the woman greeted her, her cheeks turning a light shade of red.  
“This here is Rufus... my dog. Who normally listens to me pretty well actually.” she stated, rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand. 

  
“Hello Rufus, it’s nice to meet you.” Delphine chuckled at the giant dog in front of her and she patted him on the head.  


“He, uh.. he seems to like you” Cosima said with a small smile on her lips.  
“He doesn’t like a lot of people, actually. So this is kind of unique.” 

> “Is that so?” Delphine responded, looking at the tiny brunette in front of her. Dressed in harempants, a sleeveless top and slippers, her dreadlocks, thick framed glasses and a nosering, she didn’t exactly look like someone who’s running for senator. _But she is beautiful_ , Delphine thought to herself. 

  
“I’m Cosima, by the way. Cosima Niehaus.” the woman held out her hand and Delphine shook it, unable to say anything. 

 

“Caroline?” Krystal patted her on the shoulder, clearly up to something while Delphine looked at her in shock. 

“Yeah.. so, uhm, I was just going to take Rufus for a walk. Would you maybe like to join me? For Rufus ofcourse, since you are the only human that he likes, besides me.” Cosima was babbling and it was the cutest thing Delphine had ever seen.  


Did Cosima Niehaus just ask her to walk her dog with her? She only then realized that she was still wearing the very expensive clothes and walking around in the Parksuite as if she owned the place. Merde. She couldn’t just tell her what was really going on.  


“Oh.. no.. I don’t think I can..” Delphine said, trying to hide the dissapointment from her own voice.  


“Oh.. okay. Maybe some other time?” Cosima asked, equally as disapointed.  


“Miss _Lane_ , here are the extra towels you requested.” Krystal said when she walked in the room. 

  
“What?” Delphine asked. 

  
“Your extra towels?” Krystal gave her a look.  


“It is such a nice day outside isn’t it, _Caroline?_ ” Krystal asked her.   
“Might as well take that walk, I’m sure your business associates wouldn’t mind.” Krystal kept up the charade.  


Cosima looked at her, a shimmer of hope in her eyes.   
“Yeah, I totally agree. You should come, you know.. for Rufus.”  


Delphine looked at Krystal one more time, who almost begged her to go.   
“Okay, for Rufus.” Delphine smiled and Krystal shrieked.  


They walked out of the hotel, Delphine trying to hide her face as much as possible without seeming suspicious, and then into the park.   
“Miss Niehaus?” A girl, who was currently walking three other dogs, walked up to her.  


“What a surprise, a dog walker.. Let me guess... you’re sent by Aldous to walk Rufus for me?” Cosima asked, laughing and shaking her head.  


“Yes, I’ll bring him back to the Beresford after if that’s okay with you.”  


“Sure.” Cosima replied and the girl handed her a note.  


“10 minutes” it said, in Leekie’s handwriting. Cosima crumpled the paper and tossed it in the nearest bin. 

“It’s from my nanny” she joked.   
  
  
“Do you want to sit here for a while?” Cosima asked, approaching a bench. 

  
Delphine nodded and took one of the magazines laying there, to sit on.   
“Mon dieu, I almost sat on your face just there!” Delphine laughed awkwardly when she noticed the cover of the magazine, making Cosima let out a loud chuckle.   
Delphine’s cheeks flushed bright red when she realized what she just said. From the corner of her eyes Delphine looked at Cosima. _Is she blushing too?_

 

“So, your maid is like.. very enthusiastic”. Cosima giggled softly and it was like music to Delphine’s ears.

 

“Well, if you come there a lot, you get to know some of the staff, you know?” Delphine responded. 

“Yeah, totes. It’s always nice to make friends when you’re away a lot. I get that. I mean, I’m never truly alone, but it can get lonely sometimes, you know.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Delphine responed and for a second they just stared at eachother, both quiet. But it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. 

“So, do you always stay at the Beresford?” Cosima inquired.

 

“Oh, sometimes it feels like I live there.” Delphine smiled uncomfortably. 

 

“Yeah, same... Do you want to walk a bit more?” Cosima asked and Delphine got up.  

  
“So.. what brings you here?” Cosima inquired, while walking in a slow pace.

  
“Oh... just work” she answered vaguely. 

“Okaaay... and what do you do?” Cosima tried to find out more, staring curiously at her. 

Delphine tried to avoid the eyecontact. She was already lying, and she didn’t want to come up with more lies. 

  
All of a sudden Delphine saw a bright flash, only then realizing that paparazzi followed them into the park.   
  
  
“Merde! 11 ‘o clock by the tree!” Delphine panicked and got up immediately, trying to cover her face as much as she could.  
  
  
“Oh, that’s Chad. He works for Maddox, and he tries to catch me with another woman, so his sleezy tabloid can say that I’ve broken up with, uh...” 

“Your supermodel fianceé?” Delphine interrupted. 

  
“Uhu.. although we weren’t even engaged, so...” Cosima said with nonchelance.  


“Oh, euh.. there’s a.. wait” all of a sudden Cosima pointed at Delphine’s backside. 

  
“What? What’s wrong?” Delphine asked. 

  
“It’s just... my face.” Cosima laughed. 

 

“What’s wrong with your face?” Delphine asked confused.

 

“Nothing, nothing! It’s just.. still attached to your, uh...” Cosima pointed at her again, laughing.

 

“Mon dieu!” Delphine quickly pulled the magazine from her backside, embarrased. 

“Is it okay? Did I get it off?”

 

“Ah, it’s okay. It’s.. it’s perfect, actually.” Cosima smiled, looking at Delphine’s butt. 

  
_Is she flirting with me?_

Looking at her, she saw Cosima’s cheeks turn a beet red. _Yes, she is definately flirting._

__

“So, euh... don’t believe everything you read.” Cosima said, pointing at the tabloid.

 

“Any of it true?” Delphine asked. 

 

“No.. well.. we were seeing eachother and now.. now we’re not seeing eachother anymore. It was... complicated, so yeah. Come on..” she pulled Delphine into another direction. 

“I wanna show you something...” 

They walked towards the end of the park, and had a clear view over the New York skyscrapers. 

 

 

“Oh wow. It’s like two different worlds.” Delphine let out, captivated by the view. She couldn’t have been more right at that moment. Delphine and Cosima litteraly came from two different worlds. Cosima, a succesfull politician, and Delphine.. working as a maid, struggling to pay her rent every month. 

 

 

“Interesting perspective, huh? And I’d like to point out; it’s paparazzi-free.” Cosima responded. 

“Whenever I’m in New York, I always like to come here. You know, to clear my head and everything. I’m always surrounded by people that like to tell me what to do, so it’s nice to have some time alone.” 

 

 

“Hmm, surprisingly enough you don’t strike me as the type of person who does what she’s being told.” Delphine smiled at her. 

 

 

“Ha! You caught me there, I guess. But still.. they keep on trying.” Cosima winked at her, and it made Delphine’s heart skip a beat. 

 

 

“So, there’s this amazingly boring gala on monday evening. You know, 2500 dollar plate dinners.. “ Cosima started. 

 

 

“Oh my god, 2500 dollars _per plate?!_ ” Delphine responded in shock. 

 

 

“Yup, 2500 dollars per plate..” 

 

 

“I hope you get to keep the plate!” 

 

“Well, you can if you want” Cosima shrugged and they both laughed. 

 

“What is it for?” 

 

“It’s something I supported. It’s a big benefit Maddox throws every year and they kind of expect me to be there. And, I don’t know.. are you interested?” Cosima asked her, a bit shy. 

 

“But.. wait... isn’t Maddox the guy that has you followed by Chad to get sneaky pictures? I don’t get it, why do you go?” Delphine asked. 

“For exposure.. I kinda need it, you know. But when you put it that way...” 

“I didn’t put it that way, you put it that way. I don’t care how much you have to pay for dinner, I just think that you shouldn’t serve yourself up no matter what the cause.” She didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but Delphine always had trouble wrapping her head around these things. 

But Cosima didn’t seem to be taken aback the slightest and said: “Well, why don’t you tell me what you really think then?” She sounded almost amused, as if she liked to be challenged. 

“Are you sure you want to know what I think?” Delphine asked, just to make sure. 

“Well, yeah. Ofcourse I do” Cosima smiled amused and intrigued at the same time. 

“Okay, if this mister big shot Maddox or whatever his name is really wants to help, why doesn’t he take the 2500 per plate and give it to the intercity schools?”  
 

“So why don’t you come with me then, and tell him yourself?” Cosima challenged her. 

“Monday? I’m busy...” she tried to dodge Cosima’s invitation. 

“What, you can’t reschedule?” Cosima asked, again slightly dissapointed. 

“It’s complicated. Which reminds me I... I have to go” Delphine spoke softly. She wasn’t supposed to be here, wearing Caroline Lane’s clothes, sitting on a bench next to Cosima Niehaus, while she was on the job as a maid!   
  
  
“Caroline, wait!” Cosima walked after her. “Are you alright? I mean.. did I say something wrong?”   
  
  
But Cosima didn’t know the truth. Cosima didn’t know that Delphine wasn’t Caroline Lane, and that she was the fucking _maid_ of the Beresford hotel.   
  
  
“I have to go, Cosima. It was nice meeting you, but I have to go now.” she quickly said and walked away. She could see a flash of dissapointment and confusion on Cosima’s face and she felt a soft pang in her chest.   
_Why Delphine?_ She thought to herself. _You’re a liar! And you should go now. It was fun, but it can't happen again._  
  
  
“Caroline! Wait.. this can’t be it.” she heard Cosima yell after her, but she was already walking away from the small brunette. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, appareantly my text looks different once I've actually posted it.. can't seem to change it right now. I hope you don't mind!

“It’s complicated?! What kind of answer is that?” Krystal asked incrediously when Delphine got back and changed back into het workuniform. 

 

 

“A _honest_ one, Krys!” 

 

“The only complicated thing between you and her would be unhooking your bra-strap.” Krystal teased. 

 

“Look, what am I supposed to do? Make her bed with me in it?” Delphine asked. “Get real! She thinks I’m a guest here.” 

 

“Alright, alright” Krystal replied with her hands up in the air. “Just tell me what she was like... does she have nice tits?” Krystal grinned. 

“Krystal!!” Delphine blushed. 

 

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you haven’t checked her out, Del.” 

 

“She’s.. she’s perfect.. Sexy, nice lips.” Delphine said with a sad smile. 

 

“Perfect works.” Krystal smiled. 

 

“Delphine?” she heard mrs. Sadler call her. 

 

“Yes?”  _Oh god, they know. They must know! This is it, I’ve lost my job because I was stupid enough to think that I could spend the entire afternoon with Cosima Niehaus, in a 5000 dollar outfit, while also stealing the identity of one of the hotelguests. Putain!  
_

 

  
“Mr. Hendrix wants to see you, I’m sure you know what it’s about?” Mrs. Sadler asked. 

“Oui.. I mean, yes.” Delphine spoke nervously. 

 

When they walked into Mr. Hendrix’ office, he was seated behind his desk. 

“Miss Cormier. Thank you for coming. I must say, I wasn’t expecting this from you” he looked at her. 

“I know, and I’m..” 

 

“But mrs. Sadler told me that you are a very bright young woman, and she has faith in your abilities so I’m willing to consider you for the job as assistant manager. But it seems that you forgot to fill in your mothers maidenname and your social security number. If you can just add that information, that would be most helpfull.” 

 

Delphine was in shock. She was almost certain that she would get fired on the spot, and now they’re talking about her application for assistant manager? _Merde, Krystal!_  

“Y-yes.. thank you..” Delphine mumbled, filled in the extra info and went back to work. 

 

“Krystal! That was uncalled for!” She spat at Krystal. 

 

“What? I did you a favor, you know? Always telling me what’s wrong with this place, and how you could do so much better? Which.. FYI is totally true! So when you hadn’t applied, I did it for you!” Krystal looked hurt. 

“She’s right, you know?” Felix cut in, having overheard the conversation. 

“You should do it, and maybe give us a massive raise while you’re the head bitch in charge!” 

When she was done working she headed straight home to her one bedroom appartment, and opened a bottle of wine. Even though she tried not to, she couldn’t stop thinking about Cosima. There had been a real connection, she was sure of that. But she was also sure that it could never go anywhere between the two of them. She sighed and filled a hot bath, hoping that she would be able to relax and push any thoughts about the irresistable woman off her mind. 

  
The next morning Delphine rushed to the Beresford again, starting her work immediately. When she walked passed the Presidential suite she heard Cosima’s voice. Hearing Cosima speak caused butterflies in her stomach. 

“Hey, Felix, is it? I, uh, have like a huge favor to ask you if that’s alright.” 

 

“No problem, miss” she heard Felix respond. 

 

“Could you maybe give this note to the guest staying in the Parksuite? Her name is Caroline Lane.. and I was wondering if she would like to have lunch in my suite this afternoon. I stopped by the Parksuite this morning but she wasn’t there.” 

 

“Ofcourse.” Felix answered. 

 

Oh god! Felix had no idea, and she couldn’t possibly tell him Cosima was about to ask the real Caroline Lane to have lunch with her. This was going to be catastrophic. 

Delphine decided that she would just avoid the Presidential suite as much as she could, at least until Cosima was gone. She had to, there wasn’t any other choice. 

During her lunchbreak, Felix walked up to her. 

“Alright darling, you’re with me this afternoon. Appareantly miss Niehaus has a hot date with Caroline Lane, and she requisted my service. Mr. Hendrix wants you there too, so I can show you the basics for your application. 

“Me?” Delphine stuttered. 

“Ofcourse you, do you know any other maids that have applied?” Felix rolled his eyes. 

 

“But.. I.. have other obligations, you know, lot’s of rooms to clean.” Delphine tried to get away with it. 

“Not this afternoon, love. You’re with me on this one” 

Delphine sighed, there was no getting out of this. She just had to make sure that she would be invisible this afternoon. 

 

Once they entered the suite, Delphine was relieved to see Cosima working behind her desk. Before Cosima had a chance to greet her, Delphine was already in the diningroom. 

 

  
“Do you think she’ll come?” she hears Cosima ask Felix. 

“Well, she would be crazy not to, I think. Don’t worry, she’ll be here.” Felix answered. 

 

  
“God, I hope so.” Cosima sighed. 

 

  
The thought of Cosima being nervous to see her again made her heart flutter in her chest. Except for the fact that in a couple of minutes the real Caroline Lane would knock on Cosima’s door. That thought made her want to vomit.

 

  
Just as she thought it, their was a gentle knock on the door causing Delphine to jump slightly. Felix, ofcourse, opened the door. 

“Miss Lane” Felix greeted her formally and he walked towards the diningroom. 

 

  
“Uhm... hi?” She heard Cosima’s confused voice. 

 

  
“ _Oh Cosima_ , I’m so glad you invited me! I knew we had a connection when we met last year. And by the way, I think we had a great time too.” Delphine heard Caroline say in a high pitched voice, trying to sound sultry. 

 

“I.. uh.. Could you, maybe, give me a minute?” Cosima asked her, still confused. 

Cosima quickly walked into the diningroom, leaving Delphine just enough time to turn around, checking the cabinets. 

 

“Uh, Felix? Who is this woman?” Cosima whispered. 

 

Felix, also confused answered: “Caroline Lane? From the Parksuite? You wanted me to pass her your note?” 

 

“This is not the Caroline Lane I was talking about!” Cosima’s whispered again, harsher this time. 

 

“What? What do you mean? There’s only one Caroline Lane staying at the Beresford, and this one is staying at the Parksuite, dear.” 

“No, no.. this can’t be right. I am talking about this gorgeous, tall, French woman, with curly blonde hair? She was in the Parksuite yesterday! Please, find her for me!” Cosima begged him. 

 

“I’ll do my best.” 

 

“Thanks. And could you maybe call my cell in, like, five minutes? And just pretend that I’m needed somewhere else? Because I swear to god, this is going to be a lunchdate from hell!” 

 

Felix immediately gave Delphine a pointed look when Cosima walked back into the loungeroom. 

“Care to explain, darling?” 

 

“Felix.. I... I messed it up. I was there yesterday, with Krystal. She talked me into trying on some of Caroline’s clothes and... and Cosima walked in on us. She thinks I’m Caroline.” 

 

Felix looked at her in shock, and slapped his hand against his forehead. “Oh, bloody christ.. you can’t be serious.” 

 

“I know, I know! I’m sorry! Just.. please, no one can find out or I’ll lose my job!” Delphine pleaded. 

 

“Alright, alright, no need to panic. I’ll fix your mess, but only if you tell me what in godsname you put in your hair? I need to know.” He dramatically added. 

 

“It’s French...” Delphine giggled. 

 

“Fine. Just stay here and make sure Cosima doesn’t see you.” He sighed.  
 

 

“Oh Felix, merci! You’re the best!” Delphine pulled him into a hug. 

“Lesbians...” she heard Felix curse under his breath. 

 

Delphine miraculously stayed unnoticed untill Cosima left for her ‘emergency’. When she made her way out of the suite, Caroline stopped her. 

“Do you think she likes me? I think she does...” she swooned.  
Delphine rolled her eyes and answered a quick “sure” before she left. 


	3. 3

“She’s not gonna let it slide, you know.” Felix said to Delphine when they were alone. 

“She’s not gonna let what slide?” Delphine asked. 

 

  
“You. I overheard a conversation with that creepy manager of her. I heard her say something about a fundraiser? That’s she’s not gonna attend unless you’ll be there?” 

 

  
“Merde..” Delphine sighed. 

 

  
“Yeah. _Merde._ ” Felix mimicked her. 

“And then that creepy bald guy said something about career suicide or whatever. So, why don’t you go?” Felix asked. 

 

“What? You can’t possibly be serious?” 

 

“Serious about what?” Krystal asked when she walked in on the two of them. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know.. Felix thinks it’s a good idea to go to the Maddox fundraiser with Cosima.” Delphine said with an exasperated tone. 

 

“Oh yeah, you should totally do it!” Krystal clapped her hands. 

 

“Sure. I’ll just wear my workuniform then, right?” 

 

“Oh darling, it’s not about what you have.. it’s about who you know.” Felix said with a sly smile. 

 

“Exactly! And trust me Del, Fe and I know a lot of people. Just think about it, one more night couldn’t hurt right? You just have fun, and then you come up with some kind of excuse that you can’t see her anymore. Just tell her that.. that you’re leaving!” 

Before Delphine could even respond, Felix was already making a few phonecalls. 

 

“Just think about it Del.. you can be one of them for one night!” Krystal hugged her, and their excitement was contageous and they giggled. 

 

“I’ll make sure your shift tonight is covered. Now, go to the boutique around the corner, they’ll have everything you need.” Felix slapped her backside. 

 

When Delphine looked into the mirror, she was lost for words. She looked beautiful, almost like a princess. 

“Now remember, this necklace is an original Winston, so if I don’t have it back by tomorrow afternoon....” Alison, the shopclerk started. 

 

“I know, I know, you’ll chase me down, torture me with your gluegun and let me rot in prison for the rest of my life. Got it.” Delphine laughed. 

 

“Alright, that’s settled then. But holy dickens Delphine, you look beautiful.” Alison remarked. “Go get her!” 

 

Delphine arrived at the fundraiser. Stepping out of the limousine, she met Krystal who was waiting outside for her. 

 

“Krystal, I think I’m going to be sick. This is wrong.. I mean, this is all a lie!” Delphine started to panic slightly. 

“No, Del, it’s a dream. Maybe this is the real you, the person you are destined to be.” Krystal smiled at her, with tears in her eyes. “Just enjoy tonight, you deserve it.” and she gave her a peck on the cheek. “Now go!” 

When she walked into the massive ballroom, Delphine noticed that all eyes were on her. Cosima hadn’t noticed her yet and she saw her standing on the dancefloor. Delphine took a moment to actually look at her. Cosima looked beautiful, absolutely stunning. Her dreads were on top of her head, tied in a neat bun. She wore a burgundy coloured dress which fit her lean figure perfectly. She was smiling politely at some of the guests, but Delphine noticed how she kept looking around. She looked nervous, and she was fiddling with the rings on her fingers. 

When they finally made eyecontact, a wide grin stretched over Cosima’s face. They just looked at eachother for a moment, before Cosima started walking towards her. 

“Hey.. you came.” she smiled at her. 

 

“Yes. I just came here to say that this.. this ends after tonight.” Delphine smiled sadly. 

 

“Well...” Cosima said, looking into her eyes. “Then you should’ve worn another dress.” Cosima was looking her up and down in such a way it made Delphine’s knees buckle. When she saw the effect she was having on Delphine she grinned. 

_Brat!_

 

“Come, dance with me.” Cosima spoke softly and took Delphine’s hand, intertwining their fingers as they made their way to the dancefloor. 

“I didn’t think you’d show up” Cosima admitted while slowdancing with Delphine. 

“Don’t you usually get what you want?” Delphine asked her. 

 

  
“Yeah, so why are you making me work so hard for it?” Cosima played along. 

 

  
“I guess someone needs to show you that you can’t always get what you want, _cherie_.” Delphine flirted. 

 

  
“Oh, but I think I _can_...” Cosima spoke in a thick voice, looking into Delphine’s eyes.

The tension between them was palbable. There was a real connection, and it caused a pang of sadness in Delphine’s chest. This could’ve been real. If only Delphine hadn’t lied to her from the start, if only Delphine had come from a different world than her own. 

“Cosima, Maddox is free. I think you should talk to him.” Leekie interrupted the couple. 

“Yeah, I’m not interested right now Aldous.” Cosima responded annoyed. 

“It wasn’t a question. I’ll take care of your date.” he hushed Cosima away, who managed to mouth a quick “sorry” towards Delphine. 

“So, Caroline...” Leekie started. Something in his voice made her cringe.

“Is there something about you that I need to know?” he looked at her with suspicion in his eyes. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know? Maybe you can just ask me what it is that you think you should know about me?” Delphine was starting to feel uncomfortable, and really wasn’t into having this conversation with Aldous Leekie. 

“You’re a distraction, you know.” He states. 

 

“Oh really?” 

 

“Yes. You are distracting Cosima. I need to make sure her head’s in the game. She has a goal, and I am here to make sure she reaches that goal.” It almost sounded like a threat. 

 

“Good to know...” Delphine replied, meeting his cold stare. 

 

“Sooo.. I’ll take over from here Aldous!” Cosima cut in, already grabbing one of Delphine’s hands. Delphine was extremely thankful for the interruption and gladly grabbed Cosima’s hand. 

 

“He thinks I am distracting you.” Delphine spoke, while they continued their dance. 

“Does he now?” Cosima chuckled. 

 

“Maybe Aldous is right?” 

 

“Please don’t ever start a sentence with ‘maybe Aldous is right’. Ugh.” Cosima grimaced. 

“You’re not distracting me from my anything Delphine. If anything, you’re making me see things more clearly. You are unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” She softly spoke, tracing soft patterns on Delphine’s lowerback with her fingers. The warm touch of her hands, and the way Cosima looked at her, caused a surge of heat to flash right to her core. 

“I... I will be leaving tomorrow Cosima.” Delphine said in a small voice. 

“I know. But I don’t want this to be over tomorrow.” The touches, the tender but wanting looks, it was just too much for Delphine. This needed to end, now. Before it could go any further because Delphine knew that if she stayed with Cosima for just a bit longer, her resolve would crack and she would be lost. 

“No! No. I have to leave.” It took all of her strength to speak those words and put some much needed distance between the two of them. She let go of Cosima’s hands and ran towards the exit. 

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, and tears were filling her eyes. _Merde Delphine! What were you even thinking?_

Once outside, she held her stomach and cried. 

“Caroline! Hey, wait up!” Cosima yelled running after her. 

“Please, Cosima. Just go back inside!” Delphine cried. 

“Are you walking away towards something you want, or are you running away from something you’re afraid to want?” Cosima asked. She looked so vulnerable. 

“I’ve made so many mistakes already! I don’t want to make any more.” Delphine sobbed. 

 

“Delphine, it’s okay. Whatever it is that’s bothering you, we’ll figure it out okay? I know you feel it too.” Cosima grabbed her hand once more and placed it on top of her own chest. “If you don’t want to be with me, if that’s truly what you want.. then.. then I’ll leave you alone. But I think you’re scared of admitting what you really feel.” 

“Look, Cosima. I just need to tell you this. The first time we met, I was...” 

“Mesmerizing” Cosima cut her off, and softly placed her hand on the back of Delphine’s neck. 

Delphine felt her mouth go dry. She wanted this, she wanted Cosima so bad.

Slowly Cosima’s lips found her own in a soft kiss. It wasn’t anything more than a brush of her lips against Delphine’s, not wanting to push to much. Slowly their kiss deepend, carefully exploring eachother mouths. When Delphine’s tongue slid over Cosima’s lips, she immediately granted her access. Their tongues were slowdancing and it sent sparks through Delphine. When she gently pulled Cosima’s bottomlip between her teeth, she heard a soft moan coming from the other woman. 

 

“If tonight is all we have... then stay with me.” Cosima breathed when they broke to kiss. Delphine looked at her and nodded wordlessly. 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definately *NSFW*!

The ride in the limousine back to the Beresford was met with more kisses, silent touches filled with promises of what was to come. 

  
The pair walked towards the elevator in silence, a smirk plastered on Cosima’s face. Next to them stood a middleaged man, eying the both of them. Nobody said a word, and the only sound was the classical music softly filling the small space. Thankfully the man got out of the elevator after a couple of floors. 

The second the doors of the elevator closed, Cosima was all over Delphine, pushing her against the wall. Their kisses felt more urgent now and their hands roamed eachothers bodies. Cosima started placing hot open mouthed kisses against Delphine’s jaw and neck. When she kissed the spot just beneath Delphine’s ear, Delphine let out a soft moan. 

“We’re almost there...” Cosima whispered and Delphine could hear her smirking. When the elevator arrived at their floor, Cosima pulled back and moved to stand next to Delphine. 

She pulled Delphine’s hand and nearly ran towards the door of the Presidential suite. Cosima quickly pulled the keycard from out of her bra somewhere, and tried to open it. All te while, Delphine’s front was flush against Cosima’s back, kissing her neck and nibbeling her ear. 

Cosima tried to play it cool, but Delphine could tell by her shaking hands that she had more trouble in opening the door that she wanted Delphine to believe. 

“ _Fuck_...” Cosima softly cursed under her breath, and let out a soft laugh. 

“What? Your hands suddenly don’t function anymore?” Delphine teased. “That would be such a shame...” she whispered into Cosima’s ear, making her visibly shudder. 

“Oh, my hands work perfectly fine..” Cosima breathed out, with one hand finally managing to open the door, while her other hand travelled towards Delphine’s ass, giving it a gentle but firm squeeze.

Once inside the room, Cosima immediately pushed Delphine against the door. Placing one leg between Delphine’s she pressed against her, causing Delphine to gasp. 

Delphine placed both hands in Cosima’s hair, pulling her into a searing kiss. 

With one hand Cosima grabbed Delphine’s leg en pulled it up, her other hand travelled from Delphine’s colarbone towards her breast. 

“God, you feel so good...” Cosima mumbled breathlessly against Delphine’s lips, their hips rocking against eachother.

While pushed against the door, Delphine’s hands wandered towards Cosima’s back, unzipping her dress and pulling it down, exposing Cosima’s perfectly round breasts. For a moment she just stared at them, looking at her in awe. She then cupped Cosima’s breasts, letting her fingers rake over her already hardened nipples. 

“Not that I don’t like a hot make-out session, but I think we should take this somewhere else...” Cosima moaned into Delphine’s mouth. 

“Oui...” Delphine let out, and guided her towards the bedroom of the suite. She gently pushed Cosima onto the bed, who pulled her on top of her. Cosima pushed Delphine’s dress up, so Delphine sat on top of her. Their lips met in a heated kiss, Cosima’s hands on Delphine’s hip pressing Delphine into her. Her thumbs were tracing circles on the insides of Delphine’s upper legs, making Delphine’s legs tremble. 

Cosima started kissing Delphine’s jawline, down to her neck. She sucked on the silky skin she found there, while one of her thumbs traced down the length of Delphine’s lace panties, feeling the wetness already gathered there. Delphine let out a moan, which encouraged Cosima to push further, applying more pressure onto Delphine’s sex. The act made them both moan at the same time, Delphine pushing her hips into Cosima more firmly. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Cosima whispered in a hoarse voice. 

“Oui... oui, Cosima..” Delphine panted. 

“Oh god, I need to feel you...” Cosima breathed heavily, pushing Delphine’s panties to the side and letting her fingers slide through wet heat. 

“J’ai envie de toi” Delphine whimpered into Cosima’s mouth. 

  
“Fuck...” Cosima whispered, her fingers teasing Delphine’s sex, circling her clit but not quite touching. 

“Baise-moi, Cosima... please.” Delphine managed to get out. 

That was all the encouragement Cosima needed, her fingers teasing her entrance before pushing inside of Delphine. Delphine let her head fall back, and held onto Cosima, who was pushing inside her in a slow but steady pace. 

I didn’t take long for Delphine to be pushed over the edge, especially when Cosima pressed her thumb against her clit, and started circling around the small bundle. Her thighs started to tremble and she let out a long moan, before she stilled completely. When the aftershocks subsided, Cosima slowly guided them backwards on top of the bed, with Delphine taking place on top of her. 

“Are you okay?” she asked Delphine, her fingers playing with a loose curl. 

 

“Yes.. This was...” Delphine was lost for words. 

 

“I know.” Cosima chuckled softly. 

 

“But I think we are overdressed.” Delphine stated, pointing out that they were both still half dressed. 

 

“You are right, we should fix this now.” Cosima grinned. 

 

They both shimied out of their dresses and underwear as quickly as they could, leaving them both completely naked. 

 

Delphine was quick to press Cosima back into the matress and kissed her passionately. Cosima immediately responded to her, letting out a small whimper. 

 

“You are so wet.” Delphine whispered into her ear, when she rocked against Cosima. 

 

“You do that to me...” Cosima breathed. 

 

Delphine started kissing Cosima. Her mouth, her jaw, her neck, and her breasts. She took a perky nipple in her mouth and bit down softly, making Cosima gasp. Her right hand travelled south, carefully exploring. 

She let her fingers tease at Cosima’s sex, before sliding her fingers up and down through wetness she found there. Cosima felt incredible and she needed more. She positioned herself between Cosima’s legs and slowly pushed inside. Cosima immediately responded by wrapping her legs around Delphine’s waist and picked up the pace Delphine has set. 

 

“You feel so good...” Delphine groaned, continuously pushing inside her. 

 

“More.. more fingers...” Cosima panted and Delphine complied, pushing another finger inside of her. 

 

But it wasn’t enough for Delphine, she needed to feel more of her, taste her. With her fingers still moving inside of Cosima, she kissed her breasts, and moved down, trailing kisses across Cosima’s stomach and belly, down to her mound. She placed a soft lingering kiss there before letting her tongue trace Cosima’s sex. 

 

“Oh shit..” she heard Cosima whisper. 

 

When Delphine circled her tongue around the small bundle of nerves Cosima cried out in anticipation, making Delphine grin. 

 

The only sounds Cosima was able to make were whimpers, and moans, and a couple of “oh my gods” and “fucks”. 

 

Delphine picked up the pace, pushing inside of her while simultaneously exploring Cosima’s sex with her tongue and lips. When she placed her lips around Cosima’s clit, she felt the woman tense before letting out a low moan and a shudder. Coaxing every last bit of pleasure out of her, Delphine softly kissed her there before crawling back up.

 

Cosima responded by kissing her passionately, which was a total turn on for Delphine. The thought that Cosima was able to taste herself from her lips and tongues was enough to spark a fire inside her again.

 

Before she realized what was happening, Cosima had flipped them both over again and was already travelling down her abdomen, with one clear goal in mind. Delphine gasped loudly, realizing that their lovemaking was far from over. 

 

After spending hours of having sex and exploring eachothers bodies, they both fell into a blissful sleep. 

 


	5. 5

Caroline took a step towards Delphine and looked at her with piercing eyes.  
“And is that a Harry Winston you’re wearing?!” she huffed loudly.  
“How is it even possible for a maid to wear something this expensive?” she raised her voice.  
  
“I... could you please keep it down?” Delphine hushed her, her eyes wide with panic, looking around.  
  
“No.. I can’t! What did you even do to get to wear this? Is this some extra hotelservice or something?”  
  
“Hey.. what’s going on?”  
When Delphine turned around she saw a sleepy Cosima standing in the doorway, wearing only a robe.  
  
“I would like to find out too!” Caroline yelled.  
“I didn’t think you were the type of person to sleep with the maid, Cosima.” Caroline said, her voice filled with disdain.  
  
“What? What are you talking about?” Cosima asked confused, looking at the both of them. “Caroline? What’s going on?” she looked at Delphine.  
  
When Caroline opened her mouth, Cosima cut her off. “No, I mean the other Caroline.”  
  
“What? Her name is Dolores! She’s the maid! This is it.. I’m calling Hendrix.” she said and immediately grabbed her cellphone to call the reception.  
  
“Dolores? What is she talking about Caroline?” Cosima looked at Delphine.  
  
Delphine looked down at her own feet. This was it, she knew it. This was the moment Cosima was going to find out about her lies, this was the moment she so desperately wanted to avoid.  
  
“Is this true?” Cosima asked her in disbelief.  
  
“It’s Delphine..” she spoke in a soft voice.  
  
“What?” Cosima asked her again.  
  
“My name is Delphine.” Delphine said, finally looking up and into Cosima’s eyes.  
  
She saw Cosima’s features shift from confusion, to disbelief and anger.  
“What do you mean, your name is Delphine?” Cosima asked, through clenched jaws.  
  
“My name isn’t Caroline Lane, I do not stay at the Parksuite, I clean it. I’m.. I’m a maid here.” Delphine felt her throat go dry, and tears pricking at the corner of our eyes.  
  
“Ms. Cormier!” Mr. Hendrix said in a stern voice, followed by Aldous Leekie.  
“Would you all please join me to the Presidential suite?”

Delphine followed him worthlessly into the suite, all the while Cosima never stopped looking at her.  
  
Once inside, Leekie threw a newspaper in front of Delphine. She and Cosima made the frontpage, a photo of them together in the park.  
  
Delphine looked away, she couldn’t stand it. She felt guilty and ashamed.  
  
“Security just forwarded me their surveillance footage.” Mr. Hendrix said while pressing play on his smartphone. The footage showed Delphine, clad in Caroline’s expensive clothes, leaving the hotel with Cosima and Rufus.  
  
“You stole my identity and my clothes?!” Caroline huffed.  
  
“I borrowed them...” Delphine spoke softly.  
  
“Well, would you look at that! I hope you enjoyed it, you little French thief!” Caroline yelled angrily, poking one of her fingers into Delphine’s chest.  
  
“Oh, the media is going to love this one Cosima!” Aldous shook his head and laughed in bitterness.  
  
“Not now Aldous.” Cosima gave him a sharp look.  
  
“This would never happen at the Four Seasons!” Leekie continued.  
  
“And it never happens at the Beresford, Mr. Leekie.” Mr. Hendrix responded. He then looked at Delphine. “Ms. Cormier. You no longer work here, as I’m sure you understand.”  
  
“I.. I understand...” Delphine answered, biting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.  
  
“Please, go to security and hand them your hotelcard en keys.”  
  
Delphine turned around in order to leave, but Cosima came after her and stopped her.  
  
“Who sent you?” Cosima asked her, her voice sounded sharp.  
  
“What?” Delpine asked her in disbelief.  
  
“Was it Maddox? Do you work for him?”  
  
“No! No one sent me..” Delphine looked her in the eyes, silently begging her to at least believe that part.  
  
“Was any of this even real? Or was this just some fucked up game to you?” Cosima asked. Delphine saw the anger in her eyes, but also found sadness when she looked at them.  
  
“It wasn’t a game Cosima. It might have lied to you about who I was, but everything else was real.”  
  
Cosima huffed.  
“Just leave, _Delphine_.” Her voice was laced with silent anger.  
  
“Cosima, please... just believe me.. I didn’t want to fall for you, but.. I have.” Delphine wasn’t even trying to stop her tears from flowing freely at that point.  
  
“How am I supposed to believe that?” Cosima’s bottomlip trembled when she asked her.  
  
“Because.. it’s true! You feel it too!” Delphine was feeling desperate and tried to grab Cosima’s hand.  
  
Cosima roughly pulled her hand back.  
“Get out!”

 


	6. 6

Delphine wiped away her tears and walked downstairs towards security.  
  
“I’m sorry Del, but I need to check your bag.” Tom, the security guy, said with an apologetic look on his face.  
  
“No, it’s no problem...” Delphine sighed, while handing him her bag and placing her keycard and keys from her locker on the counter.  
  
“I hope you’re not in trouble.. you know, for the security tapes and everything.”  
  
“Nah, I just told them that I hadn’t recognized you..” Tom winked and gave her a smile.  
  
“Good.. Look, I’m so sorry..” Delphine choked.  
  
“No worries, Del. I’m just sorry that you lost your job over this. They are stupid for letting you go.”  
  
“Merci, Tom. But I will be fine.” she squeezed his hand.  
  
When she turned around, she saw Felix walk up to the counter, placing his work items on there too.  
  
“Oh, god Felix. Please tell me they didn’t fire you as well!” Delphine said.  
  
“I just made a choice.” Felix said.  
“One that was long overdue, if I’m being honest.” he smiled, and took both of Delphine’s hands in his own.  
“Look Delphine, to serve people takes dignity and intelligence. But remember: they are only people with money. And although we serve them, we are _not_ their servants.  
What we do doesn’t define us, what defines us is how well we rise after falling. I am proud to have worked with you, and I know you’ll make an exceptional manager one day. Ciao, darling.”  
  
Delphine pulled him into a tight hug, said her goodbyes and left the building.  
  
She wandered the streets for a while, before heading to her apartment.  
She immediately grabbed a bottle of wine, and a glass and let herself fall into her sofa.  
  
“Merde...” she sighed in defeat.  
Not only was she currently unemployed, but she also couldn’t forget the look on Cosima’s face when she found out. She looked angry, yes, but she was also hurt.  
And the last thing Delphine ever wanted to do was to hurt the woman she fell in love with. Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
After downing the entire bottle of wine, she fell asleep on the sofa.  
  
Hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. Thankfully it didn’t take Delphine long to find a new job as a maid. She knew manager wouldn’t be a possibility for a while, since she epically fucked up her last job. And honestly, she was already gratefull that she managed to get another job so soon.  
But she couldn’t forget Cosima, she couldn’t forget that wonderful night they shared weeks ago. She often caught herself thinking about the small brunette, with her beautiful grin and quick wit. She wished things would have been different, she wished she had just been up front with her from the beginning, but if she had been, would Cosima still have liked her? She guessed she would never know now, and that it would be best to just forget about Cosima alltogether. Erase the memories of her tiny lover from her brain, like it had never happened.  
But it wasn’t easy, especially at night, when she found herself alone in her queensize bed.  
  
The vibrating of her phone snapped her out of one of her many daydreams. Krystal.  
  
“Hey Krys.” she greeted her friend.  
  
“Hey Del! How have you been?” her friend asked.  
  
“Oh well, you know.. Busy with work.” Delphine replied flatly.  
  
“Yeah, speaking of which... Have you heard who’s staying at your hotel this week?” Krystal sounded excited.  
  
“Yeah. I’ve heard...” Delphine sighed.  
  
She couldn’t ignore the fact that Cosima was going to be staying at the hotel she was currently working at, even if she tried. It had been all over the news, and her new colleagues had been talking about it all week.  
  
“So??? What are you going to do about it?” Krystal asked.  
  
“What do you mean? I’ll just go to work, do my thing, and stay as far away from the conference room as I can.” Delphine couldn’t believe that Krystal actually thought that she was going to visit Cosima, after all that has happened.  
  
“Oh, come on Del.. You know I love you, but you’re such a pussy!” 

 

“I am not!” Delphine said exasperated.  
  
“Yes you are and you know it! Delphine, you have been pining over this woman for weeks. So now is your chance to do something about it. And FYI, I’ve seen pictures of your bae and she doesn’t look too happy either. And besides.. don’t you think it’s a bit too coincidental that Cosima will be staying at the hotel you currently work at?” Krystal asked seriously.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. She probably doesn’t even know that I work there now..” Delphine responded, but she couldn’t help to be a bit hopeful. It’s true about the pictures. Ofcourse Delphine had seen them too, and seen Cosima in interviews. She noticed that Cosima didn’t smile like she did before. Could it be that Cosima was feeling as miserable as she was? And does she know that Delphine is going to be there? The thought made her heart leap in her chest.  
  
“Okay, Del... okay. But promise me you’ll think about it. I just want you to be happy, you know.”  
  
“I know, ami. I know. I will think about it. Thanks.”  
  
“No problem, talk to you later bub.” And with that they ended the call.  
  
The rest of the week, Delphine was feeling restless and nervous. The thought of being close to Cosima again was constantly on her mind.  
  
The day that Cosima was due to arrive, Delphine was feeling more nervous than she had ever been. She had made the decion the night before: she was going to talk to Cosima, because what did she have to lose? Her heart was already broken, and if Cosima wasn’t interested, she would at least be able to find closure. 


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the end of this weird little fic! I hope you enjoyed it and I just wanna say thank you for reading!!

She quietly walked towards the conference room. She noticed that the room was filled with reporters.  
She immediately felt nauseous and turned around.

“Nah-ah” she felt Krystals hand against her shoulder. 

“Krystal! How.. why...?” Delphine asked surprised.

“Because I knew you would chicken out once you saw her, so I decided  
to help you.” Krystal smiled mischievous.

“Just... you got this, okay Del?” Krystal gave her a hug.  
“Now, go get your girl!” 

Delphine found a seat somewhere in the back of the room, waiting for Cosima to finish her speech.

“You know, someone once told me that if we want to make a change, I mean, really make a change, we should invest in the intercity schools.  
Children hold our future and I think right now is the time to make that change, to actually do something meaningfull for those kids.” 

The words spoken by Cosima caused butterflies to erupt inside of Delphine’s stomach.   
The media applaused and cheered, while Leekie looked at Cosima in shock and annoyance, mumbling something under his breath.

“Okay, well. This was it. Does anyone have any questions?”   
He cut her off.

Krystal elbowed Delphine in the side, causing Delphine to yelp in surprise.   
“Over here!” Krystal yelled, probably a bit too loud. 

“I, uh... I have a question...” Delphine spoke up, suddenly all eyes on her.

“I’m sorry... I can’t see you..” she heard Cosima’s voice, clearly not having figured out who the question belonged to yet.

Delphine slowly got up into Cosima’s eyesight. Once their eyes met, Cosima froze.  
“Don’t...” she saw Leekie whisper in her ear, but Cosima gently placed her hand on his shoulder and said: “It’s fine, Aldous.” 

Once the initial shock wore off, Cosima gave her a small smile. “I believe you have a question for me, miss?” 

“Oui.. I mean, yes. Uhm... I...” she stumbled over her words, causing Cosima to smirk in amusement.

Brat! Cosima was enjoying her being a fumbling mess a bit too much. Delphine quickly got herself back together and continued:   
“I was wondering.. I know everyone makes mistakes, and it’s a sign of character to give a person a second chance, right?” she took a deep breath.

“Right... I’m with you on that.” Cosima smiled.

“Even if someone lied, they should be forgiven. Otherwise... we wouldn’t have any congressmen or women, or presidents....” the crowd started laughing, but Delphine only had eyes for Cosima, who was staring intently at her.

“Okay, that’s all for now...” Leekie tried to intervene, and placed his hand on Cosima’s elbow.=

“Wait... she’s not finished yet...” Cosima spoke, turning herself towards Delphine.  
“Good god....” Leekie huffed, looking like he was about to explode.  
“Go on...” she said, eyes never leaving Delphine’s.

Encouraged by softness she found in Cosima’s big brown eyes, Delphine continued: “well.. what if you’re not a politician trying to do the right thing.. what if you’re just a... a regular person like a maid, for instance.” she heard a few gasps, meaning that the reporters only now piecing the puzzle together.

“And she made a mistake. Do you think she could get a second chance?  
I mean... nobody’s perfect right?” Delphine asked, shaking like a leaf.

“No.... nobody’s perfect...” Cosima responded with soft eyes and a soft smile.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your time.. I think we’re done here.” Cosima said, walking towards Delphine in one straight line.

“Cosima!” Leekie called after her, but Cosima ignored him completely.

“Great speech... they were eating out of your hands.” Cosima whispered at her, all the while camera’s were flashing around them.

She grabbed Delphine’s hand and hushed: “Let’s get out of here!” 

They both ran, Delphine leading them somewhere more private. They ended up in one of the larger broom closets, quickly locking the door behind them in order to get some privacy.

“Cosima, I’m so...” Delphine started but Cosima cut her off with a searing kiss.

“Hi....” she stated shyly when they parted for air.

“H-hi..” Delphine replied breathlessly.

“I’m Cosima Niehaus. It’s very nice to meet you.” she smiled.

“Delphine. Delphine Cormier...Enchantée.” for a moment they just looked at eachother.  
Delphine kissed her again, with so much passion a throathy moan escaped from somewhere deep inside of Cosima.  
Suddenly Cosima’s hands were all over Delphine. It seemed like she was having trouble deciding where she wanted to touch her. Her hands went from her hair, to her face, towards her breasts, to her ass, and then back to her breasts. 

Delphine let out a moan at the contact of warm hands against her, and although they were still fully clothes, she could feel her skin burning at Cosima’s touch. 

After what turned out to be a heated make out session in the broom closet, Delphine looked at Cosima.   
“I know we still need to talk about everything.. and I’m so, so sorry I lied to you. But I... I was hoping that you could give me another chance?” 

“Delphine.. what happened was fucked up. But it was also the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never stopped thinking about you. And when I knew I would be visiting New York again, I found out that you work here. So... I guess I also want this, us, to have a second chance.” 

Delphine took Cosima’s head in her hands, and smiled through her tears. 

“But no more lies, okay?” Cosima whispered, looking up at her with such vulnerability in her eyes it made Delphine’s chest painfully contract.

“I promise, Cosima.” she gently kissed her. 

“Good... now, let’s take this back to my room, okay?” Cosima grinned at her.


End file.
